1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices, for example, to methods of forming a group III-V material layer, semiconductor devices including the group III-V material layer, and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices including the group III-V material layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are increasingly more highly integrated, the sizes of and the distances between elements of semiconductor devices are reduced. For example, in a silicon (Si)-based transistor, the sizes of and the distances between source, drain, and gate electrodes are ever decreasing. Since the size of the gate electrode is reduced, the length of a channel is also reduced and thus characteristics of the transistor often deteriorate due to the short channel effect. In order to cope with the reduction in size of the gate electrode, research is being conducted on technology involved in replacing channel materials with group III-V materials. However, due to a difference in crystal constant and thermal conductivity between a group III-V material and Si, a large number of defects are often formed on the interface between the two materials. As such, device applications are limited.